I Break
by Enigma O
Summary: As tragedy strikes the Go world, one life is shattered. Shonen-ai, hopefully. Hika/Aki and Sumi/Waya
1. All fall down

Well, it's my first attempt at HNG fan fiction, and my first attempt at any fan fiction in a long time. The fact that I have not written anything about HNG before should make it blatantly obvious that I don't have anything to do with the manga which has been running for quiet some time. If I did it would consist entirely of blank pages. So please don't sue me. 

This is simply me deciding to make characters from HNG very unhappy. 

Also I know very little about go, which means that any game I write about will be complete nonsense. Please ignore this. 

Also, I'm a shonen-ai fan. Which means this fic will hopefully contain Hika/Aki. And possibly slight Sumi/Waya. Flames will be used to torment my baka muse, Emirath. Much to his boyfriends amusement. Constructive criticism will be used by my muse to torment me, but is welcome all the same. 

Lastly, I appologise for any spelling mistakes or switched words and for any bad grammer. I've re-read it carefully and it's been run through the spell check but that's never perfect. And I don't write nearly enough to have a beta reader. Nor do I have any plans to in the near future. I'm writing this because it's a plot bunny that wont go away. I'm more an artist that a writer. 

My site can be found here: www.page8studios.co.uk 

**I Break**

Hikaru blinked the sleep from his eyes. He'd dozed off, the motion of the minibus and monotony of the scenery lulling him into sleep. He was not the only one, across the narrow isle Touya Akira was bent forward, head resting on crossed arms, using the large bag in his lap as a pillow. A couple of loose kifu still clutched in one hand, the rest now scattered on the floor. Hikaru smiled sleepily at the scene. Somehow seeing Touya with kifu made the whole situation, a cramped bus overfilled with go pros and luggage, seem perfectly normal. 

Hearing murmuring voices behind him he turned stiffly in his seat. Most of the occupants were either asleep or gazing out of the window blankly at the dark scenery. At the very back of the bus sat Touya's parents, the former Mejin and his wife, chatting quietly. Touya's mother looked up and smiled at him, before turning back to her husband and pointing at an article in a go magazine that, as far as Hikaru could tell, was in Chinese. Stretching as much as was possible in the confined space he resettled him self in the seat, flexing one foot until the pins and needles in it subsided to a slight tingle. 

It was much darker outside than when he had dozed off. The road was mostly deserted except for the occasional flair of light at a car passed, hurrying home. It had still been light when they set off. The convention was being held at a large hotel in Osaka. The arrangements had been rather hurried. Originally it was to be held in a hotel just twenty minutes from the Go institute, until a fire had largely destroyed the convention hall. With just a week to go it had been too late to book anywhere else. Until that was, a reporter from monthly go had pulled in a favour from a cousin and managed to get them the main hall at the Osaka hotel. It had, however, been too late to book a flight for the twenty people who needed to get there. 

In the seat in front Waya snorted and twisted in his sleep. As he turned one arm collided with the side of Isumi's face, knocking his glasses of and waking him up with a start. Sighing he bent forward to pick them up, only to have Waya slump sideways on to his back. Hikaru sniggered at Isumi's grumbling as he shoved a sleepy Waya upright so he could sit up. Minutes later he was asleep again, and Waya had once more slumped sideways, this time onto his lap. 

Entertainment over Hikaru turned back to the window. Trees, cars and the occasional small village flashed past as he was slowly lulled back to sleep by the sound of Ogata snoring beside Touya. Dimly he heard the sound of some one, perhaps the driver, swearing violently as sleep claimed him suddenly. 

****

Bright light streamed uncomfortably through his closed eyes. *Must be morning* he thought dimly. Yawning he raised one hand to rub at his eyes, gritty with sleep. The long journey had given him a headache, and left him somewhat disorientated. 

Actually it had left him very disorientated. So much so that when he opened his eyes the whole interior of the bus seemed to be at an odd angle. Through the front window the dark road seemed tilted so that it ran near vertically. He blinked again. *Dark?* He checked again. Yes, there were definitely still stars in the black sky, and yet the interior of the bus was well illuminated. 

*We've stopped moving.* His headache throbbed worse and he felt something drip across his face. he raised his hand again to wipe at it. 

Red smeared his hand. 

Slowly the scene clicked into clarity around him. The bus was lying on it's side. Bright head lights from and overturned lorry shone through one shattered window, lighting the haphazardly strewn interior. His seat belt was tangled around him trapping him in the seat so he could hardly move, except for one free arm. 

*This can't be happening. This didn't just happen.* The whole scene seemed to have the consistency of a dream. Not real and far to vivid. He screwed up his eyes, but when he opened them the scene remained unchanged. 

His bag had slipped from the chair and was tangled uncomfortably with his legs. He wiggled his toes. He could still feel them. *That's a good sign, right. We crashed, that's all, everything's alright.* 

He flexed the fingers of his trapped arm. They responded. *I'm OK. it's all OK. We're going to miss the convention, that's all.* 

Something inside him felt oddly hollow. It took him a minute to realise that it was because he wasn't feeling anything. No fear, no alarm just an odd hollow hole where he suspected there ought to be panic. 

The seats in front of him were empty. For a moment the panic flooded the empty hole inside of him, then he spotted the door, now an empty twisted hole in the side of the bus. *They got out.* The panic faded away. 

Ahead of him, the other seats were also empty. Out side the window he could see a small group of people sitting or laying on the grass at the side of the road. Most were starring off into space in a vague, dazed way. Oddly similar to how they had been gazing out of the windows earlier. No one seemed to be doing anything. 

"...n...dou" The voice, barely above a whisper, seemed to filter through the silence from some where above him. Hikaru twisted in the tangle of seat belt until he could see it's source. 

Green eyes in a white face met his. Touya Akira was pinned to the seat, once across the isle, now above him. The seat had twisted during the accident so that Touya's body was bent awquardly. The seat belt pressing against his face so that he was trapped starring off somewhere behind Hikaru's seat. He was watching Hikaru through the corners of his eyes. They held eye contact for a moment before his gaze slipped back to somewhere near the back of the bus. 

"you..'re...awake..." Hikaru could see the seat belt pressed tightly against Touya's neck. Making it difficult for him to breath. 

"Yeah, I'm awake." He answered. Touya didn't respond. The silence hung thick for several minutes before he broke it. "How long...?" 

Touya shrugged as best he could, then winced. "Minutes... Hours... Don't know." He continued to stare at the back of the bus. Hikaru looked down at what was once the floor of the bus. There was a kifu still trapped there. pinned under part of the seat. It was one of Shuusaku's. It was stained red in the harsh light. Touya continued to stare behind him. 

Hikaru grabbed onto the tangled seat belt and twisted as best he could to wards the back of the bus. 

He turned back, wishing he hadn't. A chilly, sick feeling building inside him. Above him, blood trickled down Touya's face in a twisted mockery of tears, eventually reaching the seat belt that gripped his head. Forcing him to stair at the back seat. At his parents. 

The former Mejin and his wife were dead. 

Touya's eyes wavered closed, his breathing paused, missing a breath in it's raspy pattern. The panic welled up full force inside Hikaru as he saw the spreading blood on Touya's shirt. somewhere in the distance sirens sounded. Faint and far away. 

"Touya! Touya wake up!" Green eyes opened again, meeting his for a minute before returning to their grim vigil. Hikaru felt something resting against the fingers of his trapped hand. His fan. "Touya, I'm white, top right star." 

For a minute, Hikaru thought Touya wasn't going to answer. Then green eyes met his again. "Lower right... 3-4..." 

The sirens were louder, people were moving, shouting. Hikaru ignored it. Concentrating only on the next move. As the rescue crew worked to free them, He and Touya played on. Only when they were wheeled into separate ambulances did the game pause. 

****

"Shindou! You're here, you're OK?" 

The door to the ward slammed open as Waya charged through them, startling the rest of the patients, and skidded to a halt by the bed. Hikaru blinked startled out of his thoughts by the sudden arrival of a flushed Waya dressed in hospital pyjamas, slippers and a plaster cast on his left arm. Isumi followed at a more sedate pace catching the door before it could slam shut and limping over to the bed. 

"Waya?" Hikaru stared up at the dishevelled boy. 

Waya paused for breath as he looked over the bewildered boy. "Hmm, good color, no plaster cast," He held up his own for emphasis, "one little cut on the head... And a typically gormless expression. Isumi, he'll be fine." 

"Waya has, apparently, decided that he's going to give up the life of a Go pro in favour of medical school." Isumi stated, lightly thwaping Waya round the head. Hikaru smiled as Waya glared back at the taller boy. "Seriously though, how are you Shindou?" 

"I'm fine. Bit of a headache, but that's it. I guess I got lucky" *Luckier than Touya...* He pushed away the depressing thought and turned back to the other two. "What about you? What happened anyway?" 

Isumi sat down on the chair, leaving Waya to perch at the end of the bed. He sighed and rubber his face before looking up again. "Apparently we crested a hill to find a lorry heading towards up on the wrong side of the road. The driver tried to swerve out of the way, but lost control of the coach. It ended up widthways across the road and the lorry crashed in to the back end. knocking us over. At least that's what the police said." 

Waya nodded. "I woke up to find Isumi tugging on my arm to pull me out of there. The broken arm I might add!" He glared pointedly at the accused. "Any way, we tried to get you free but every thing was completely jammed. We got out, had to jump from the top, well side of the coach. That's how Isumi twisted his ankle. Ogata phoned for help, there were ambulances, now we're all here..." He sighed and lent back against the foot rail of the bed "... More or less..." 

Out side the ward doors a nurse was shouting for assistance for a patient who was bleeding heavily. Inside silence hung in the air at Waya's words. 

"You mean the Mejin..." 

"Yeah." 

Isumi looked up at Hikaru. "Have you seen Touya since...?" 

Hikaru shook his head. "He was still in intensive care last time I tried. They wouldn't let Ogata in either. It's been two days." He paused, chewing his lip. "How, how long was it from the time you got out till the ambulances arrived?" 

"Huh?" Isumi looked startled at the question. "I'm not sure. About half an hour I think. Maybe a bit longer." 

"It wasn't more than an hour I'm sure." Waya nodded in agreement. "Why did you want to know?" 

Hikaru stared down at the plain white sheets, debating weather to tell them. *They'll probably find out eventually anyway.* "Did you look at the back of the coach?" 

Waya shook his head, confused. Isumi nodded, looking several shades paler. "Touya saw, didn't he." 

"Yeah, he was trapped staring at... them." 

Waya looked up sharply as he realised what they were talking about. "You mean, his parents?" The others just nodded. "Shit." 

The silence was interrupted several minutes later by a nurse. "Excuse me, but were you the one who wanted to see the dark hared boy?" 

"Yeah, has something happened?" 

She opened her mouth for a minute then seemed to change her mind about something and began again. "He's out of intensive care and has been moved to a private room. You can see him now." 

Hikaru looked up at the other two, nodded once and climbed out of bed. "I'll see you later." He called over his shoulder as he followed the nurse from the ward. 

Behind him, Isumi moved from the chair to sit on the bed. Waya lent sideways to rest his head on his shoulders and Isumi rapped an arm around him as the watched their friend leave. 

"Shit." 

****

Ogata was waiting out side. He nodded to the nurse who hurried off to her duties then waved Hikaru after him. An awkward silence hung between them as they set off down the busy corridors. Walking beside the smartly dressed pro Hikaru felt out of place in the flimsy hospital pyjamas. He wished he'd had the sense to put on some slippers at least, as his feet went quickly numb on the cold tiles. 

"How much did the nurse tell you?" 

Hikaru nearly jumped at Ogata's voice. Looking around he saw that they'd left the main corridor and turned into a deserted side passage. Ogata stopped walking and lent against the wall. Arms folded in front of him as he turned to regard Hikaru. 

"Well?" 

"That Touya was out of intensive care and had been moved to a private room." 

"I see." Ogata frowned slightly. "She left it to me to tell you." 

"Tell me what? What's happened!" Hikaru felt the panic from the coach return full force. 

Ogata regarded him for a moment before his face softened a little. He turned away from Hikaru to stair at the wall opposite. "Touya was moved to a private room yesterday evening, though he was still unconscious at the time." 

"What! Why didn't they let me see him when I asked this morning then!" The words burst from his mouth before he thought them through, echoing slightly in the silence corridor. 

"The doctors didn't want him disturbed, they didn't let me stay for more than a few minutes..." Ogata sighed and looked side ways a the young pro, still fuming at his exclusion. "He woke up about twenty minutes ago. Alone." 

Something inside Hikaru went cold. *Loose you're family, stare at their dead bodies for nearly and hour. Then wake up alone... Please, let me be wrong.* He looked up and met Ogata's eyes. "He, he tried..." the words stuck in his throat. 

"He took a knife to his wrists" Hikaru slumped against the wall, felling sick. "One of the nurses found him before he could do any damage but..." 

"Where is he." 

Ogata stood upright again and walked to a door just down the corridor. "He's here." 

****

Well, I guess this means I'm a sadist. But then I think the same is true for the majority for fanfic writers. Most like to tourture their favourite characters... And the ones who write Mary Sue fics like to tourture *us*. Emirath shut up! I didn't know any better and she was never, ever going to date any of the gundam wing boys... EVER. And I stopped writing it once I realised what a terrible thing I was inflicting on every one. 

I hope my writing hasn't been too much torture for you. 

If people like it I'll try my best to continue. If it goes the way of some of my other fics where I got about two reviews... I probably won't try so hard. So please read and review. Please, I have done very little writing and unless some one out there tells me whats good and what needs improving then I'm unlikely to get better. 

Byebye 

Enigma O 


	2. Shattered future

Sorry this took a while. I did warn you I was a slow writer didn't I? I'm fine once I start writing, It's just the sitting down to it in the first place that's the hard part. Solitaire keeps getting in the way. And when I do start to write, it's usually just before I have to go out some where, or late at night when I have to get up in the morning. 

To every one who reviewed. Thank you, I was honestly really touched. I had been expecting maybe five or six people to reply, I opened my e-mail box the next day to find I already had that many! This is dedicated to all of you. I'd list you by name but the computer I use to write isn't connected to the Internet so I can't get online to get every ones' name. 

I hope you all like this chapter too. 

****

Hikaru guessed the woman sitting in the corner was a trainee nurse. As soon as they entered she gathered up her text books and left with no more than a slight bow towards the two of them. 

The room they had entered was a small private room, dimly lit and nearly silent. Ogata's voice startled him before he had a chance to look around further. 

"Well, I'll leave it to you then." 

"What?" Hikaru spun round abruptly to face Ogata. The older pro paused in the doorway he'd been leaving through to look back over his shoulder. "What do you mean leave it to me?" 

His response was a thumb jerked towards one of the two beds. It was empty, except for a battered but familiar sports bag. One of his T-shirts had half fallen out one split seam, following the pair of socks that was lying on the bed next to it. "You know him better than any one else." Hikaru barely caught the words as the door clicked shut behind him. 

He stared at the door in disbelief._ Unless I'm very much mistaken, Ogata just dumped this whole mess on me._ Sighing, he turned to look at the rest of the room. Cold tile floor, what was now his bed nearest the door. A window on he far side of the room. A bed near it. 

Taking a deep breath, he suppressed the desire to simply grab his bag and head back to the ward. His legs felt like jelly as he forced them to carry him across the floor and towards the figure in the bed. 

Touya was still sleeping. He let out the breath he'd been holding as the tension drained out of him. _I don't have to do any thing yet. I... I have no clue how to deal with this._ Taking another step closer to the bed he surveyed the unconscious figure. 

Touya's skin was pale, nearly as white as the wad of gauze taped to his forehead. There were dark circles under his eyes making his face seem hollow. Dark hair fell across the pillow like a sheet of dark silk, oddly glossy in comparison to his ashen face. The whole scene was strangely peaceful. Sitting down in the chair next to the bed, Hikaru was close enough to hear the other boy breathing. The slightly parted lips looked dry and cracked. 

Above the bed light was reflected in odd shaped patterns on the wall. He stared at it for a few moments before realising that it was being reflected by the clear bag of fluid connected to the drip. His eyes followed the tube down to Touya's arm, and along his arm to the bandages wrapped around his wrist. Some thing caught in his chest and he turned his eyes back to Touya's face. The tightness in his chest only increased. 

_So pale_. Slowly, carefully, he raised a hand and touched one of Touya's cheeks gently. _So cold_. His hand fell back to his lap and his eyes flew to Touya's, worried suddenly that he might have woken up to find him stroking his cheek. He was still asleep. 

Hikaru settled back into the chair as the blush on his face slowly subsided. _What am I doing? That could have been... awkward. Still, he woke up alone before and..._. Slowly, carefully Hikaru covered the hand nearest him in his own. It was cold under his, but slowly, the knot in his chest eased. Sighing softly, he lent back and waited. 

****

Harsh red light broke around twisted metal, painting the wreckage of the coach in red and black. Only it wasn't light. It was blood flowing from the two figures he was staring at. He turned away, only to find they were still in front of him when he opened his eyes. Red was over taking black, rising up around him. Gasping he struggled to swim to the surface as it closed in over his head. Something wrapped around his chest, then his neck, dragging him back down. The figures were in front of him again, and he couldn't turn away. It was so cold. 

Something tugged at his hand and he struggled to turn his head. A warm hand held his, pulling him slowly upwards. The bonds fell away and somewhere above him he could see light. 

Bloody hands gripped his ankles, trying to hold him down. He gripped onto the hand tighter, kicking out as he struggled upwards. A hand gripped the side of his face, forcing him to turn. His fathers face, bloody and twisted floated before him. The hands were choking him, pulling at him. He couldn't breathe, blood flowed into his lungs and he was choking. 

Then his head broke the surface and the dream fell away. A sharp pain exploded in his already aching head as he sat up suddenly, colliding with Shindou as he did so. 

"Ai, ow." The hand let go and he felt suddenly cold as Shindou started to rub the bump on his forehead, where Touya has inadvertently head butted him. Carefully he raised his own hand to his sore head, wincing as it pulled the stitches in his side. 

It hurt his wrist, too, but he ignored that. 

Shindou was staring at him, or rather, trying to avoid looking like he was staring at him. Akira had the impression he was holding his breath, waiting for him to say something. He remained silent. there really wasn't any thing he felt like saying. He stared at his hands instead. Then switched to staring at the foot of the bed when his eyes drifted to the bandage round his left wrist. He didn't want to think about that. 

There was a sigh beside him. So Shindou _had_ been holding his breath. How strange, it had been a long time since Shindou had been nervous around him. They had long since fallen into a comfortable pattern of bickering during their games at the go salon. His father's go salon. 

He veered away from that train of thought quickly, forcing himself to breathe slowly around the lump in his throat. The pain in his side was getting worse with the effort of sitting up. It was cold too, far to cold. 

"So..." Shindou was still waiting for something from him. He half turned his head towards the other boy, keeping his eyes carefully fixed on the sheets of the bed. He really should say something, ignoring a visitor was pretty rude. He racked his brains for something to say. 

"Where is this." Shindou seemed to relax slightly. 

"A hospital in Osaka. Not far from the hotel we were headed for actually." 

"Oh." _Something else to say._ "Thank you. I'm sorry to be a bother." 

"Huh?" 

"For coming to visit me. Thank you, I didn't mean to be a bother." 

Shindou shifted slightly beside him, reaching up to scratch his head. "Well actually I'm not really visiting. I'm you're new room mate." 

He looked across the room. Shindou's bag was on the other bed. "I see." So they didn't want him left alone again. He looked down at his left wrist. It still hurt. 

Shindou's eyes followed his to the bandages. Suddenly he reached across and grabbed Touya's wrist, making him wince. "Don't _do_ that again!" 

Touya looked up sharply. Startled by the anger in Shindou's voice. 

"It-it was a really stupid thing to do, Touya. Did you really think it was going to fix anything? Did you really think it was any kind of answer? I, I, damn it, I thought you had more sense than that!" Shindou dropped his wrist and turned away. "What about the rest of us, what would we do? What about the hand of god?" His voice softened. "What about your family name? Just, why?" 

Touya shifted awkwardly, wincing as his wrist protested at Shindou's rough treatment. He hadn't wanted to think about it, but now it seemed he didn't have a choice. Something inside of him went cold. Whether it was his heart or his stomach he wasn't sure, but it hurt. _Oh gods it hurts._

"I-I..." He hesitated unsure of how to put it into words, unsure if he even wanted to. He looked up at Shindou's back. Shindou who's life was still intact, who could go home and continue where he had left off, along with every one else. That world seemed so far away, as if his ties to it had been cut. 

It was all so, broken. His whole life in pieces, shattered past all hopes of repair. No going back, and nothing to go forward to. He shivered as the sick, empty feeling in side him grew. 

_And it was so cold._ Tears blurred his vision and he blinked them back hastily, relieved Shindou wasn't watching him. _And I was so, alone._

It had seemed so simple. 

They hadn't left any thing obviously sharp in the room. but they had left what they needed for changing dressings. A pair of scissors, sharp enough to cut easily through bandages, from the set of draws. His right hand shaking as he held them open, positioning the blade over the vain on his left. 

His wrist twinged and he was brought back from the memory. Shindou was still there. He clutched at the memory, it was somehow sacred. A deeply private moment of pain. Not something to be shared, not with someone who would never understand. 

"I don't know." He lied to Shindou's back. The memory froze inside him. So cold it burned, leaving nothing but an empty ache behind. Dimly he remembered a warm hand. One that had, for a few moments, touched that pain and eased it. Not by much, but maybe enough. But Shindou had his own life to go on with. The figure by the side of the bed shifted slightly. "I'm sorry, it was stupid." he continued on. The tears were still there, threatening to fall at any moment. "I'm sorry." 

Shindou began to turn back to him and he hastened to pull himself together. Closing his eyes against the tears, he took a deep breath to clear the lump from his throat. It was a mistake. Pain shot up his side. A wave of dizziness hit him and he swayed briefly before falling back on to the bed. Even with the pillows, the jolt made him see stars. 

****

Touya's reply came as a shock. Hikaru had expected him to shout back, to tell him that he didn't have a clue what he was talking about. That he wouldn't understand. He realised that he'd rather been counting on it. Arguing with Touya he understood, he had had a lot of practice. 

He had not been expecting him to agree. Not like that, voice dead and hollow. Guilt washed over him and her turned back to apologise. Just in time to see Touya collapse back onto the bed. 

"Shit. Touya are you OK?" 

Touya just groaned in response, keeping his eyes closed. Shindou eased himself on to the bed beside him, careful not to jolt him further. 

"Touya?" Green eyes opened cautiously to meet his, flinching closed again when a gust of wind blew the curtains apart and let in the sunlight. Shindou could have sworn he saw tears there. He reached across cautiously, hesitated for a moment, then let the backs of his fingers trail gently over Touya's cheek. "Touya, I'm sorry." The green eyes opened again and stared directly into his own. 

There was a silent plea there. Shindou swallowed around the nervous lump in his throat. _And here I thought I was used to Touya's stares._ Though he we fairly sure that Touya had never stared at him like _that_. There was something the other boy wanted from him, only he had no clue what it was. 

Breaking eye contact he raised his head a little, looking off to one side. He didn't know what to do, so he settled for apologising instead. Well, sort of. 

"You're right, it was stupid. _Really_ stupid. But, I think, it was also understandable. Waking up alone and all, especially if you're having dreams like that." He looked back at Touya and smiled slightly. "I guess, I can forgive that. I guess, I can understand that, a little anyway." 

The look didn't leave Touya's eyes, but another overshadowed it. A few moments later Touya turned away to face the window. His breathing was a little ragged, as if he was trying very hard not to cry. Shindou bit down on the urge to reach over and hold him. 

"I can't remember it." Touya broke the awkward silence. Making Shindou jump. 

"Huh? Remember what?" 

"The game we played, on the coach. I can't remember it." The figure on the bed shifted slightly, curling tighter in on it's self. Hikaru got the impression it was really bothering the other boy. 

"I'm not surprised, you _did_ have a pretty nasty concussion. Come to think of it so did I, I just about remember the first four moves." He scrunched his face in thought. "Make that three." 

"...I've never forgotten a game before." Obviously Touya was not appeased by Hikaru's forgetfulness. 

"What, not one? What about the first game you ever played?." 

Touya replied promptly, listing the handicap and the moves played. "...I lost by 9 moku. It was on a nine by nine board and I was two and a half." Shindou blinked dumbfounded for a minute. 

"T-two and a half? I can't remember any thing from when I was that old! Let alone something like Go." He smiled at Touya's back and shook his head. "I can't even remember the first few matches I played and I was in sixth grade. Touya you... you really are something you know." 

Touya turned to face him again, a startled look on his face. He was blushing too. It took all of Hikaru's self control not to burst out laughing. He probably would have anyway, if it hadn't been for the look that still lingered in his eyes. 

"You should get some rest." Hikaru said, grinning as he pushed the seat back. Touya just nodded and closed his eyes. The grin fell from his face as he turned and walked across to his own bed. The look in Touya's eyes tugged at something inside him, leaving him with an awkward feeling that there was something that he was supposed to _do_ about it. 

He was just climbing into the bed when something hit him. In much the same way as realising he'd missed a truly brilliant move several hands down the line. The one thing Touya hadn't said about his first game. 

He hadn't mentioned his opponent. 

And there was only one person it could possibly have been. 

He really wished Sai was there. 

****

I think this is a little longer than the first part, but not by much. 

When I first started to write this chapter I was going to have them continue with the game on the coach from where they left off. I was actually going to have them continue to play that one game right through the fic. I got to writing that part and changed my mind. It seemed a little too, I don't know, too perfect perhaps. Not to mention a bit cheesy. So I had Akira forget it instead. 

As to whether he can remember every game he's ever played, even at two and a half... Well I wouldn't put it past him and the manga did say his father started teaching him when he was two. But if you think it's unrealistic, well, call it artistic licence. Or Akira worship. 

And Ogata running off like that. That bit just wrote it's self in with out me telling it to. Seems to fit him though. I honestly don't think he'd have a clue what to do with Akira in this situation. 

I hope this chapter wasn't too boring. I was basically just the two of them talking. Hopefully the next chapter will be more interesting. I'll try and put some sumi/waya in it. Those two are probably going to be the comedy element. And the cute fluffy element. And the shonen ai fix, at least for a while. The hika/aki will probably come along rather slowly considering the situation. I think Akira has enough emotional turmoil to deal with... For now, anyway. 

Bye bye for now 

Enigma O 


End file.
